


It Happens

by Archergirl8



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-04-05 07:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archergirl8/pseuds/Archergirl8
Summary: Nightwing and Zatanna always find each other





	1. it happens

I don't know why I always come back to him .We always do come back to each other. I hate that but i can't help the feelings i always have for him. We have a long history . Having met when we were young myself just a few years older than him. He always has been so charming and nonchalant . We met on the team of Young Justice and both of us couldn't help falling for each other. We dated for a while before we both realized that this couldn't work out . Even though what we had was special we couldn't make it work. Maybe it was the fact that our jobs were so dangerous and we were scared to lose each other . At one point it compromised our missions we were each others weaknesses. Batman saw this and told us we had to do something about it . Of course neither of us wanted to leave the superhero life and we were still kids so we both decided to break things apart. It was hurtful we were both heartbroken.We were each others first love . I was one of the first people that he revealed his identity to . It was specially painful when he started dating other girls from school and even other heroes . I moved on and also dated other people. But we always came back .  
One of the first of many times that he came back was when he first started dating Barbara Gordon or Batgirl . They dated for a few months before they broke up. I was about to do a mission when he told me to come to Wayne manor . I told him that i would come after i was done with my mission, his voice sounded so desperate. The mission ended late at night so i decided to text him and tell him that i would come in the morning. To my surprise he was awake and he told me that he needed me to come right now . So there i was sneaking into Wayne Manor in the middle of the night . I made it all the way through the house until Alfred taped me on the shoulder and i jumped so high but i stifled my scream so that i couldn't wake up Bruce. Then Alfred said " Master Grayson's room is up the stairs and to the left" then he left as quickly as he came. It was a bit embarrassing. I found Dick on his bed staring at the ceiling . When he saw me he came up and hugged me for a long time before he said " I missed you zee" He scanned my face before he began to kiss me desperately. We had sex and i ended up leaving until dawn . Each time that he or i broke up with someone or where just too sad we did the same thing. When Wally disappeared we needed each other the most .  
Even 8 years after the first time it continued to happen. Today was not the exception . He called me late at night and told me he needed me and i went because i needed him too.


	2. Chapter 2

Zatanna POV:

Dick left the team years ago he likes to work by himself on different cases like batman does, but he is different . I like to think of our love as forbidden but maybe its just complicated he can never chose what he wants . To be honest i can't either.  
After I joined the justice league my life has become a little bit more hectic . Missions are even more dangerous and they tend to last longer but this is what I wanted ever since I was a child to be able to help the world and become a superhero. Dick wants to be a hero but he doesn't want to be Batman , he wants to be someone else. That's why he stayed with Young Justice and is delaying being introduced to the Justice league . But as of recently something got into him and he left to go parole the streets of Bludhaven like batman did with Gotham . The good thing is that he can, in the real world, he is just the adoptive son of billionaire Bruce Wayne  
I woke up early in the morning slowly to not wake him up . We found each other once again its been happening more often lately and i don't mind . I started to get ready for the long day that awaited , after all the world always needs saving . I was especially busy now that i had become an official member of The Justice League . I took a shower and then got dressed in my suit . He looked so peaceful . I was actually surprised that he hadn't woken up but i guess he was just really tired from last night. He stopped a robbery in Gotham but its always more than that . I looked at the clock and realized that I was running late so i grabbed my keys and left. Another day of saving the world .

Nigthwing Pov :

When I woke up Zatanna was gone . I was so tired from last night that i hadn't realized that she had left . The robbery from last night was stressful i thought that the robbers where just looking for money to earn for the stolen goods but I think The joker sent them. I passed the case to batman but i doubt he will look into it though i hope he does. I don't like to handle cases that may involve the joker . He is a crazy that I can't handle . Though I know that Zatanna will help me through it . She helps me grip onto the world and find a balance with everything the normal and superhero lives. Though I only call her when I need her . Wally used to call me a dog and I guess I am maybe I got it from batman . God I can't belive its been years since wally has been gone . Today I train with the Young Justice team and at night i will parole the streets of Bludhaven . The Superhero life never stops .  
I went to visit bruce at the batcave and Bruce talked to me about how I should be carefull with zatanna and how my feelings could threathen both of our lives on missions . That's what I don't like about bruce he thinks that having feelings is wrong but maybe he is right . I think that me and and zatanna should stop maybe just for a while take a little break to know what we actually feel.

Zatanna POv:   
Dick called and he said that maybe we should stop and consider how this could affect the team . I hate him so much sometimes because he can't make up his freaking mind sometimes! But honestly i knew this was going to happen it always does and I can't believe that I keep coming back . Honestly im so stupid for trying to make it work all the time when I can have anyone else . I blame him for calling me this time he should of just called barb or someone else but he knows that I am the only one who always stays by his side no matter what . Batman also always influences him I guess he doesn't like me as much . But this is just a never ending cycle and life goes on wether it is with him or with someone else.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have another title if anyone has any suggestions comment them below. Dick was 15 when they started to date and 16 when they broke up. After he broke up with batgirl he was still 16


End file.
